


Urgente amar

by Hessefan



Category: Get Backers
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se mantuvo pensativo durante toda la conversación. El joven de ojos azules lo notó más distraído que de costumbre, hasta creyó que sólo él prestó entera atención a las palabras de Hevn. Decir que el rubio estaba "raro" ese día, era lo más atinado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgente amar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, Get Backers no me pertenece. Todo de sus dueños.

Se mantuvo pensativo durante toda la conversación. El joven de ojos azules lo notó más distraído de costumbre, hasta creyó que sólo él prestó entera atención a las palabras de Hevn.

Decir que el rubio estaba "raro" ese día, era lo más atinado.

No le dio demasiada importancia en su momento, Amano solía colgarse, de vez en cuando, de una nube y vivir allí.

La rubia al final se fue satisfecha de haberles dejado de encargue un trabajo sencillo de realizar hasta para un infante, y con muy buena paga. Pero claro, la " _Diosa fortuna_ " solía burlarse asiduamente de los Get Backers, así que no era de extrañarse que acabasen perdiendo el dinero, robados, o estafados.

Pero allá ellos, eran felices.

Ginji volvió en sí cuando Paul les alcanzó los sendos cafés que habían pedido, pero otra vez volvió a divagar revolviendo la infusión de una manera que crispó los nervios de su amigo:

—Ya Ginji, vas a hacerle un agujero a la taza si sigues.

El aludido rió quedamente -sin dejar de revolver- para posar sus ojos en la figura del hombre, dueño de aquel local, limpiando con parsimonia las botellas que descansaban semi olvidadas en un alto estante.

Natsumi iba de un lado al otro cumpliendo con su trabajo: atendiendo a los pocos clientes, parando de vez en cuando para lavar algo que hubiese quedado rezagado, o para pasar por enésima vez en el día el trapo en la barra.

Eso se encontraba haciendo sin inmutarse por la presencia de los chicos. Con otros clientes no tendría la desfachatez de limpiar la zona, pero visto y considerando que los dos prácticamente vivían allí, no se molestaba en pedirles que levantasen la taza, o se corriesen un poco para poder barrer.

Desde ya que Midou se quejaba cuando esto ocurría, estaba en su naturaleza.

—¿Qué sucede, Gin? —investigó harto de tanto silencio.

Y es que no estaba acostumbrado a estar junto a un _Raitei_ tan silencioso. ¿Se lo habían cambiado? ¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo, quién, por qué?

—Pensaba.

—De eso me doy cuenta —pronunció ahorrándose la sorpresa. —Pero ¿en qué?

He ahí el asunto. Y de haber sabido con anterioridad lo que acarrearía su pregunta, hubiese optado por quedarse callado.

—Nada… —tomó aire, que luego exhaló con suma exageración—A Paul nunca le he visto pareja.

Ban arqueó sus cejas meditando al respecto. Era cierto; pero también lo era el gran detalle de que saberlo no le quitaba el sueño.

—¿Quién sabe? —esbozó jugando con su encendedor, abriendo y cerrando la tapa con un dedo.

Quizás a la hora de cierre Honky Tonk se convertía en un burdel cuyo único cliente era a su vez el dueño y administrador del negocio. El portador del Jagan caviló al respecto y con desgano acotó burlón:

—Tal vez es un sátiro, que tiene al menos dos mujeres por noche.

—No… —le respondió Ginji meditabundo y serio.

Como si fehacientemente creyese en esa posibilidad o fuese coherente lo que argumentaba su amigo.

—¡Desde ya que no!

—Digo… No hablo de mujeres—. Siguió observándolo limpiar—Tal vez sea gay.

—Cielo santo, Ginji —terció Midou, burlón—; que tu lo seas no quiere decir que el resto del mundo también.

—Pero es que nunca le vi una novia.

—Créeme Ginji —sentenció con energía—, Paul no es gay.

Muy bien. Dada la severidad con la que habían sido pronunciadas esas palabras confió en su compañero; es más, se mostró con renovados bríos y un semblante lozano en su rostro. " _Mejor, imposible_ ", opinó el Emperador Relámpago.

—No soy gay.

Tarde había llegado la información a su cerebro, es que a esas horas del día comenzaba a agotarse la batería interna.

—Bueno… Es lo mismo —acotó siendo conocedor de los gusto de su rubio amigo.

—Y tú también —contraatacó como si fuese ofensiva aquella observación—; encima: reprimido.

—Déjame en paz.

—Eres malo y reprimido.

—Eres pesado.

—Malo.

Silencio inquietante y absoluto.

—Pesado—. Ban no pudo darlo por perdido y antes de que Ginji siguiese el juego se apresuró a decir—: Me estás dando miedo, Gin. ¿Qué te sucede que hoy estás tan raro?

—Ya te dije, reprimido, lo que pensaba —se la devolvió, riéndose con soltura—: lo veo muy solo a Paul.

—No es algo que a ti te incumba —comenzaba a sospechar el lado por el cual venía el asunto, y temió profundamente, porque conocía a su amigo y cuando a éste una idea se le metía en su cabeza no había " _santo_ " que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer.

—Pero ya sabes cómo soy ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ver a la gente que estimo, feliz?

—Paul es re feliz —expresó con cierto deje de ironía—. Mírale el rostro, mírale —lo tomó de la barbilla y lo guió hasta donde el mentado hombre, ahora, se encontraba contando el dinero en la caja.

—Waou… Nunca me había dado cuenta —susurró con angustia—, me deprime hasta a mí verlo así.

Ban empezó a reír, cada vez con más ganas, sobre todo al darse cuenta que la acotación de Amano era sincera, sin ironía ni exageración.

—Es el tipo más triste que vi en mi vida.

—¡Ginji, vas a matarme! —Se tomó del estomago, como si esa acción pudiese ahogar las risas.

—La gente es feliz cuando tiene una pareja.

—Bueno —sentenció el telépata guardando compostura—, yo conozco a uno que sin pareja es insoportablemente feliz… ni me quiero imaginar si algún día…

—¿Y tú que sabes si yo en verdad soy feliz? —lo interrumpió tajante.

Ban se removió levemente hacía atrás, con el cigarrillo recién prendido resbalándose con lentitud por sus labios. Parpadeó, preocupado por lo dicho, pero su compañero, antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, le sonrió ampliamente, de oreja a oreja.

—No bromees con eso, Gin.

—¿Te importa si yo soy feliz?

—Desde ya —susurró tan bajo que Amano se le acercó pegando su oído prácticamente en sus labios.

—No te oigo —apuntó divertido.

—Sí que me oíste —frunció su frente, dedicándole una ruda mirada—; eres jodidamente feliz, tanto que da envidia.

—No. Lo seré el día que quieras corresponderme.

—Ahí vamos otra vez.

—Reprimido.

—Pesado.

—Malo.

—Feo.

Ban consiguió lo que quiso, que Amano rompiese a reír y se callase de una bendita vez, dejándolo de torturar con el asunto.

—Eres verdaderamente malo, Ban-chan —expresó aparentando seriedad, pero al borde de la risa otra vez.

—Sí, tanto —ironizó—que Akabane al lado mío es más bueno que Lassie atada, drogada y muerta.

—Es Heidi, al lado tuyo —lo señaló con su dedo—; Candy, y toda la tropa de osos cariñosos.

—Chuky, el muñeco maldito—corrigió. —Ya, dejemos esta conversación que no nos llevará a buen puerto, para pasar al trabajo —apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero improvisado: su taza vacía, y prosiguió—; Hevn nos encomendó ese Cd con datos…

—¡Hevn! —exclamó cual Galileo y su "Eureka".

—¡Sí, esa rubia tetona y chillona que viene siempre a Honky Tonk! —remarcó con sarcasmo— ¡Hevn! ¿Te acuerdas? ¿La que nos consigue los trabajos?

¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Ginji ese particular día? Éste lo miró, con sus ojos entrecerrados y tratando de parecer, así, amenazante.

—No, Ban —murmuró entre dientes—, me refiero a que ella también está sola, ¿cierto?

—No, sale conmigo… y con cinco tipos más, pero a mí no me cobra —le respondió circunspecto, cerrando sus ojos azules por un momento en un gesto de autosuficiencia— ¡Yo qué sé lo que esa loca de abajo hace con… esa misma "cosa" de abajo!

Ahí lo comprendió, frente a la sonrisa de desmedido gozo que portaba el Emperador Relámpago, lo entendió todo.

Y temió profusamente.

—Ay no… Gin —se llevó una mano a su frente, en señal de desaliento—; no me digas que…

El asentimiento del rubio, quien rebalsaba de tanta dicha.

—No, Ginji, te lo prohíbo.

—¡¿Por qué?  
—¡¿Acaso has olvidado lo que pasó cuando quisiste hacer " _feliz_ " al bromista de cuarta y a la chirusa esta? —espetó a los gritos señalándola a Natsumi quien, frente a él, escuchó perfectamente sus palabras.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué te metes conmigo puercoespín? —se molestó con justa razón.

—¡Natsumi ¿Tú crees que Paul y Hevn hacen buena pareja?

La muchacha se distrajo, dejó de lado todos los improperios que había pensado para Midou y discurrió al respecto posando su vista en su jefe, quien luego de poner su música favorita -Creedence- no había tenido mejor idea que comenzar a entonar "Up around the bend".

—Chú, chú, chuuu, ru…

Los tres jóvenes negaron con su cabeza, para distraerse de esa visión estrambótica del señor Wang que hasta daba vergüenza ajena y concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación.

—Paul necesita urgente una novia —retomó el rubio en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—Es cierto que el jefe anda muy solo últimamente—se lamentó la muchacha aferrando el palo del escobillón con energía—. Una persona no es feliz si está tan sola.

—Esperen, esperen —Ban elevó sus brazos frenando a sus compañeros—; ustedes ya dan por hecho que él está solo, que no es feliz y que necesita una novia.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—¡¿Y qué saben ustedes de Paul? Déjenlo en paz al pobre hombre, si está así es porque quiere y es inmensamente feliz.

Luego de decir eso escucharon el llanto desgarrador y el lamento del mentado jefe, quien a los gritos golpeaba a un inocente cuaderno:

—Un millón quinientos mil yenes la ultima reparación, ciento treinta y ocho mil yenes la deuda de Ban y Ginji, más lo que debo… ¡!

Midou tragó saliva, mientras que Amano sonreía dulcemente, la única dama presente mantuvo su rostro serio y abstraído, hasta que se convenció:

—Sí, necesita una alegría, el jefe se lo merece.

—¿Y por qué no se las das tu? —murmuró el joven de ojos azules con un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca, tan bajo que su compañero de equipo no lo escuchó, pero sí Natsumi.

—¡¿Qué dices? ¡Cretino, insolente, degenerado! ¡Podría ser mi padre!

—Bueno, pero no lo es —se defendió el telépata—. Y no creo que al le importe ese detalle.

—Ban-chan… —la sorpresa del emperador relámpago fue grande—Mira lo que le haces decir a Natsumi… Ella nunca se enoja en verdad y tú la sacas de sus casillas ¡Hasta da miedo!

—Ya no importa Ginji —suspiró ésta y retomó la conversación—; el tema será, ahora, quien podría querer estar con él.

—¡Ah! ¡Bruja! —Midou la señaló con su dedo.

—¡¿Qué?

Realmente sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con ingenuidad, nunca tuvo la intención de opinar que nadie querría estar con el señor Wang, pero lo cierto era que si estaba solo se debía a que las pocas mujeres que rondaban su vida eran menores de edad, estaban locas, o ciegas.

—Él está todo el día encerrado aquí y no conoces a nadie… si no sale… —caviló la empleada pero fue interrumpida por Ginji.

—No hace falta que salga, sabemos que sacarlo de aquí es imposible…

—¡Ya sé! Tú propones traer a mujeres a Honky Tonk —Natsumi se emocionó con la idea—; podría hacer carteles del estilo: Mujeres, " _consumición gratis_ ". O " _mujeres, consumición gratis a cambio de cita_ ", _"¡Mujeres, consumición gratis a cambio de favores sexuales!"_

—No, no, no —la frenó el emperador relámpago al borde de la risa—; no me refería a eso.

—Ustedes, definitivamente, están locos —Ban se puso de pie, para estirar las piernas—. No te olvides de que tenemos trabajo, te estaré esperando en el coche—atinó a irse, pero antes de hacerlo agregó firme—: Te estaré ESPERANDO.

No vaya a ser cosa que su compañero no se dignase a aparecer, entre que era olvidadizo, ahora se le sumaba la insana obsesión de querer hacer de celestino. Un pésimo celestino, de hecho Ban juraba que podía oír a Cupido retorciéndose de pavor en el infierno, ya ni siquiera en el cielo.

—Verás, Na-chan —continuó Amano más relajado sin su amigo cerca—, a Hevn también le hace falta a alguien en su vida.

Eso o terminaría por violarlo a él y aunque la idea mucho no le desagradaba en su fuero más interno, sí le daba pánico, pero porque la rubia le infundía miedo, similar al que le producía el mismísimo Kuroudo Akabane.

—¿Y tú que propones? —meditó la muchacha sin soltar el palo del escobillón.

—No sé, aún no he pensado… pero quizás organizar una cita, el tema es como hacer para que ellos dos…

—¡Lo tengo! —chasqueó sus dedos, aliviada—podemos traer a Hevn con alguna excusa al cierre del local.

—¿Y Paul?

—Vive aquí, tonto.

—Eso ya lo sé pero como…

—Pues, tú te encargas de mantenerlo alejado, yo prepararé todo, los viernes suelo quedarme después de hora a ayudarlo con el depósito, a veces me deja sola; tendremos que ocuparnos de convencerlo para que se vaya a bañar y a prepararse para descansar. Así aprovecharé ese tiempo para dejar todo medianamente acomodado para una cita. ¡Ya sé que puedo cocinar! Hace falta velas, flores… —enumeró feliz y radiante.

—Esteee… —Amano parpadeó perdido—Luego llamas a Hevn y le dices algo que la arrastre hasta aquí.

—Claro.

—Tendrá que ser algo del estilo: _Ven rápido que un cliente dejó un cupón de ahorro para comprar en el shopping y vence mañana al mediodía_ ; _un señor muy apuesto ha venido preguntando por ti_ ; algo que la arrastre…

—Déjalo en mis manos —lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijo—, una chica sabe qué hacer en estos casos, además… no te olvides que una vez la hice venir corriendo.

—Sí, pero si le dices otra vez que Ban y yo estamos peleando no te creerá.

—Por eso, algo se me va a ocurrir.

—¿Y yo que hago? —se sintió cual sobrante, y la idea había sido suya desde el inicio.

—Tú, mi querido Get Backers —pareció el mismo Paul hablando—te encargarás de distraer al jefe para que no moleste y después de arrastrarlo al negocio, el resto déjamelo a mí.

—Pero… —pensó en replicar, la genial, brillante, alucinante idea seguía siendo suya.

—No, Ginji; lamento decírtelo así pero eres un mal celestino —a las pruebas se remitía.

—Ey, tan mal no te fue con Emishi —se incorporó en el asiento cuando escuchó los desaforados bocinazos de Midou llamándolo.

—Pudo haber sido mejor.

—Pudo haber sido peor —retrucó Ginji y se tentó tanto que se fue de Honky Tonk riéndose.

¿Funcionaría? ¿Serían asesinados por Paul? No lo supieron y por el momento no querían pensar en ello, bien que les hubiese ido. Natsumi tuvo toda la semana para preparar una cena ideal, y plantear bien el escenario; sería raro aparecerse en Honky Tonk, ese viernes, con un bolso de tamaña magnitud, donde cupiesen todas aquellas cosas que pensaba llevar, pero tuvo fe en que su jefe no repararía demasiado en el detalle y en tal caso de hacerlo ella tan sólo tendría que decir algo como "un viaje"… un fin de semana de vacaciones o visitas a familiares.

Luego quedaba idear una buena mentira que arrastrase a Hevn al local, eso más o menos lo tenía, de lo que no estaba segura era de que fuese a funcionar.

El día "D" llegó y los teléfonos celulares del emperador relámpago y de la joven empleada de Paul no dejaron de sonar, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en todo, pero por "a" o por "b" terminaban discutiendo a los gritos, cual matrimonio que no puede ponerse de acuerdo con el colegio al que enviarán a su hijo.

Ban no sabía si llorar o reír; optó por las dos. Al caer la tarde decidió perderse, no quería estar allí para presenciar la muerte de dos amigos, y como bien merecido se lo tenían por metidos, tampoco pensaba defenderlos.

Así que Midou, algo jocoso por suponer la cara que los otros dos pondrían, se retiró avisándole a Ginji donde estaría si por esas locas casualidades de la vida se dignaba a aparecerse, en esa última semana el telepata había sido indignamente ignorado por ese rubio, tan preocupado éste porque el nefasto plan saliese a la perfección.

Como si estos funcionasen en verdad, como si nunca lo hubiese comprobado por él mismo. El humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra… Y mil más, para no perder la costumbre.

Paul había reparado en la insistente presencia del rubio, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Durante todo el día se mostró silencioso y abstraído, y aunque supuso la razón de su estado, no vio oportuno ahondar al respecto.

—Ey, Gin… ¿Y Ban? Se me hace muy raro no verte colgado de él.

—Naa, es que… —¿Qué decirle?—Es un pesado —rió de sus palabras, en primer lugar porque no lo creía así y por el otro porque imaginaba la reacción que tendría el muchacho de ojos azules si llegaba a oír sus palabras.

Luego… un instante de cargado e imperioso mutismo, que el emperador relámpago quebró para pronunciar:

—¿Quieres que te ayude a cerrar el local?

La puerta ya se encontraba cerrada a clientes, pero siempre quedaban cosas por adecuar, guardar y preparar para un nuevo día laboral.

—Pues… —expresó el señor Wang concentrado en los billetes que todavía quedaban por contar y separar de la caja registradora—Natsumi está en el depósito acomodando la mercadería en las heladeras y estantes, podrías ver si ella necesita ayuda.

—Pero ella sola puede con eso, ¿cierto? Déjeme ayudarlo a usted —suplicó.

—Bien, puedes ir lavando los trastos que quedan mientras yo termino de contar el dinero —aceptó sin mirarlo, para luego hacerlo y agregar—: hay que limpiar los pisos, ah… los ventanales no le vendrían mal tampoco una buena fregada, llevar las servilletas a lavar, lustrar la mesada…

Ginji palideció, aquello era un abuso a su bondad. Pero no replicó, la idea justamente era sacarlo a Paul de allí para que Natsumi pudiese preparar la mesa con calma.

—Yo me encargo —accedió comenzando a lavar algunas tazas—; cuando usted termine podría ir a darse un baño.

—¿Me estás llamando sucio? —Lo miró serio, sofocando la risa.

—¡Nooo! —No supo donde meterse—Es que, para relajarse… le vendría bien.

—Ah…

—Y también arreglarse un poco —musitó distraído—¡Digo! ¡Levanta la autoestima colocarse perfume y ropa agradable al cuerpo!

—Sí, mi piyama me es agradable al cuerpo y el desodorante algo necesario —se animó a bromear.

—Le digo en serio, jefe —siguió con los platos sin dejar de hablarle al buen hombre—; hasta quizás hoy podría tener una agradable noche, no olvide que es viernes, la gente sale a divertirse… conoce gente… la pasa bien.

—Es cierto… —sacándose los lentes agregó—: podría salir alguna vez, nunca lo hago.

Amano se odió en ese momento, un vaso resbaló de sus dedos enjabonados y nervioso contradijo:

—¡Hoy no! ¡Yo decía: algún día! —Cielo santo, que no se le ocurriese salir justo esa noche.

—En fin, iré a bañarme, tú te encargas, vaquero —lo señaló con su dedo índice y contento subió las escaleras para darse esa ducha reparadora.

El rubio suspiró aliviado de verse librado del hombre puesto que sus nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo. Cuando se percató que la canilla de la ducha había sido abierta corrió como alma que lleva al diablo para avisarle a Natsumi que ya era hora de preparar todo.

Así lo hicieron, entre los dos adaptaron una de las mesas para poder colocar encima un mantel rojo con corazones blancos.

—¿Algo más cursi no tenías?

—¡¿Qué tiene? ¡Es bonito! —se ofendió la empleada; era su mantel favorito, el que usaba cuando Haruki iba a visitarla.

—Es de nena, no te olvides que ellos dos son adultos.

—¡Ah! Mira quién habla, otro adulto —le "sacó" la lengua en una mueca socarrona cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Siguieron con las copas, el vino, los platos, los cubiertos y la comida que re calentó en dos minutos en el microondas. No era lo mejor ni lo ideal pero era lo que tenían, al menos era comida casera, recalentada pero casera, nada comprado.

Encendieron las velas y Natsumi tomó su celular marcando el número de Hevn.

—Esteee… Hevn-san —le dedicó una mirada de terror a Ginji que le dio a éste para pensar, correctamente, en que no había ideado aun nada bueno y convincente.

—Dile que Paul necesita que venga —le masculló realizando con sus brazos un ademán de apuro.

—Paul… es Paul —tartamudeó y enseguida se colocó en su papel de actriz—; algo grave le pasa, no sé que es, pero necesito que vengas urgente, estoy sola con él y no sé qué hacer, perdona que te llame a estas horas pero no sabía a quién más recurrir.

Le cortó, para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones y le dedicó al rubio una sonrisa de placer desmedido y autosuficiente, que se borró de un plumazo cuando el emperador relámpago, serio, reveló:

—¿Y qué haremos si se le ocurre llamarlo a él?

Natsumi abrió sus ojos lo más que las limitaciones físicas se lo permitieron, no había reparado en ese pormenor, bastante con que se le hubiese ocurrido ALGO en semejantes circunstancias.

—Bueno, pero ya está, no pensemos en eso.

La muchacha se giró para darle la vuelta a la llave dejando la puerta abierta, finalmente arrastró a Ginji al depósito. Los minutos angustiantes que le llevó a la rubia aparecer fueron eternos, burlones, exagerados para los dos jóvenes, se acomodaron de manera que podían oír a la perfección pero ver a duras penas la escena, y eso que estratégicamente habían arrastrado la mesa hasta un punto clave.

Una silueta femenina se hizo presenten en la puerta de vidrio repartido, más allá de la penumbra supieron sin demasiada dificultad que se trataba de la una de las víctimas, su voz acabó por constatarlo:

—¿Paul? —canturreó la rubia observando a sus costados con un signo de interrogación en su cara (Se veía que como actriz tenía madera)

El mentado hombre bajó las escaleras vestido en piyama fingiendo asombro:

—¡Oh! ¿Hevn? Que agradable sorpresa.

¿Agradable sorpresa? Ginji y Natsumi se miraron atónitos, ¿desde cuándo el señor Wang era tan… delicado con esa mujer?

Un instante, que les llevó a reparar en la tenue luz de las velas encendidas iluminando parcamente el monito café. La risa cantarina de Hevn y el nerviosismo de Paul, quien acompañó la melodía de la dama.

—Una cita —susurraron los dos al unísono.

—Hoy aquellos dos se comportaban muy raros —comentó el jefe tratando de justificarse frente a la dama, quizás, o simplemente por acotar algo.

—Bueno, hambre tengo —Ella aprovechaba cuando tenía la oportunidad.

—Siéntate, todo huele delicioso —Paul extendió una de las sillas y le ofreció a la rubia—; me gustaría decir que lo he cocinado yo, pero de seguro debe ser cosa de Natsumi.

—Las intenciones son claras —agudizó observando los corazones blancos en el mantel.

—Lamento verme tan impresentable —dijo refiriéndose a su vestimenta, se sentó del otro lado y buscó los cubiertos.

Minutos más tensos que los anteriores, angustiantes… y sumamente aburridos. Amano estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido sobre el marco de la puerta del depósito, de no ser porque la joven empleada lo pellizcaba cuando comenzaba a roncar.

Pero… las cosas se tornaron turbias.

La conversación de los adultos varió a los gustos, al comienzo eran de todo tipo: salidas, comidas, deportes, no obstante llevaron el tema al terreno del sexo.

—Bueno, yo soy algo sodomita.

El emperador relámpago despertó de golpe al escuchar esas palabras surgir de la boca del hombre. Natsumi horrorizada se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de terror.

—Oh… a mí también me gustan esos juegos, sobre todo el fist fuc king.

—¡No hay nada como la fruta y la verdura fálica! —comentó Paul jocoso.

—Aunque he de admitir que me gusta mucho el dolor, suelo frecuentar un bar, no sé si lo conoces… —articuló la mujer, sumamente resuelta, bebiendo un sorbo de su vino—en donde te anotas, luego una noche, cuando te dan el turno vas, y tienes sexo sadomasoquista con muchas personas.

—Interesante… nunca fui, pero me da curiosidad.

—Puedo llevarte, si llevo a un amigo me sale a mitad de precio.

—Eso sí, me gusta el sexo ambiguo.

—¡Faltaba más! ¡A mí también!

Natsumi tiraba, al borde del dolor, la camiseta blanca del Get Backers ¡¿No podía creer que su jefe tuviese esa clase de gustos? Tan correcto, centrado y serio ¡Sentía que un ídolo comenzaba a caer del pedestal! Pero no conforme con eso, Wang acotó:

—¿Y los juguetes sexuales?

—Oh, me encantan —explotó en júbilo—, eso cuando estoy con una sola persona, sino se me hace muy aburrido.

—¿Exhibicionismo?

—Nunca practique. Oye —cuestionó curiosa—¿Alguna vez te has travestido?

—¡Me fascina! —Como si la otra hubiese dado en la tecla—Suelo llevar siempre ropa interior femenina.

Ginji, a punto de soltar lagrimas de espanto, le rogaba con la voz ronca a Natsumi por escapar. ¡No lo soportaba más! Iba a colapsar, a morir en un santiamén pero ¡gran problema! Estaban encerrados, la puerta del depósito que daba a la calle se encontraba bajo llave, llave que portaba Paul. Por lo tanto la única salida era la principal.

—Esta conversación me ha abierto el apetito —vociferó Paul—sexual —aclaró jocoso, pero conteniendo la risa.

—¡Perfecto! Porque a mí también —secundó Hevn como quien habla de la caída de la cortina—podríamos aprovechar el postre… ya que te gusta jugar con comida, aquí hay ciruelas por lo que veo.

—Naaa, prefiero una banana —Se puso de pie electrizado—¡Espera yo tengo una en el refrigerador!

—¡Tráela que yo me voy quitando la ropa!

—¡!

Gritaron a dúo los jóvenes surgiendo de la puerta lateral, intentando pasar al mismo tiempo, pero chocando entre ellos cayeron al suelo. Cuando elevaron la vista se encontraron con la mirada reprochadora de Hevn y la sonrisa de recóndito goce que portaba el Jefe.

—Esteee… —balbuceó Amano poniéndose de pie como tiro.

—¡Fue todo idea de Ginji, jefe! —acusó con rapidez.

—¡Hey! —el rubio la señaló con el dedo.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló, pareciese ser que se trataban de dos niños que habían cometido una travesura pronto a ser castigados por sus padres, en este caso el señor Wang y Hevn. Fue esta última quien acabó con la agonía de los dos críos.

—Esto les pasa por metidos.

—Chicos, les agradecemos el gesto pero… —Paul guardó su sonrisa para ponerse de una vez serio—los adultos no hacemos las cosas así.

—Lo sentimos —Natsumi agachó su vista.

—Nosotros sólo queríamos…

—Sabemos que tenían buenas intenciones… —asintió Hevn.

—¡Y qué manera de divertirnos! —el jefe rompió a reír otra vez.

Recién entonces los jóvenes ideadores de aquella cita comprendieron sin obstáculos que los adultos habían sido advertidos del plan, o al menos sospechado de sus intenciones. ¡Con razón Paul había abusado de su bondad esa tarde! Haciéndole limpiar todo el maldito Honky Tonk.

—No puedo creerlo… —susurró Amano con el ceño fruncido—¡Ban!

—No te enojes con él —solicitó la dama, austera—; él sólo nos dijo que ustedes planeaban algo, nunca que se trataba de esto.

—Nos dijo " _Tengan cuidado con Ginji y Natsumi, se traen algo entre manos que los involucra a los dos_ " —agregó Paul trayendo a la memoria el rostro de Midou sentenciando esas palabras con resignación y hartazgo.

—¡¿De qué se ríen? —explotó el raitei haciendo honor al nombre.

—No fue gracioso —secundó Natsumi—, nada agradable escuchar esas barbaridades que dijeron en la mesa. ¡Que aún soy una niña! —se tapó sus oídos, como si así pudiese borrar el recuerdo traumático.

—Bien, cada uno a su casa y espero que hayan aprendido la lección —pidió Paul echándolos con gentileza, ya era muy de noche.

Natsumi tomó su bolso que estaba debajo de la barra, guardó algunas de sus cosas, a la vez que Ginji esperó bajo la puerta. Dejaría los elementos de la cita en su lugar, total estaban sucios y al otro día tendría que regresar a trabajar claro… siempre y cuando todavía conservase su empleo:

—Jefe… ¿Está enojado conmigo?

—No, Natsumi… Tranquila —y para restar dudas, acotó con energía—; mañana nos vemos.

La muchacha sonrió aliviada, asintió y atravesó la puerta, pero Ginji necesitaba corroborar algo antes de irse del todo:

—Ey, jefe… lo que dijo en la mesa —tragó saliva, le daba vergüenza siquiera pensar en ello—l, o de la ropa interior… no es cierto ¿verdad?

—Pues… —lo torturó un rato—no juzgo a la gente que gusta de eso, pero no es lo mío.

—Gracias al cielo —cerró sus ojos por un efímero momento con una sonrisa en sus labios—¿y el resto?

—No me acuerdo todo lo que dije, Ginji —soltó una leve carcajada—pero calculo que algunas cosas serán ciertas.

Amano cerró la puerta de golpe, ofuscado con ese tipo y se marchó, aún horrorizado.

Como si él no tuviese gustos " _extraños_ ", al fin y al cabo todas las personas tienen sus cositas, sus fetiches y juegos favoritos.

Le llevaría algunos años más descubrirlo.

En la soledad de Honky Tonk, Paul le regaló una sonrisa a Hevn, una cómplice y repleta de ternura.

—Lo diré… —susurró el hombre acercándose a la dama—" _Por fin solos_ "

—Ja, ja, ja… —se dejó abrazar con dulzura—Todavía queda el postre—sí, tenía buen estomago y una cintura de avispa, milagro que no engordase.

—Sí, el postre eres tu —besó sus labios, acariciando su espalda con sutileza.

En ese instante se preguntó si era el momento adecuado o no. A decir verdad nunca lo era si se detenía a pensarlo. La situación había sido tragicómica, pero necesaria para quebrar un poco las barreras:

—Hevn…

—¿Si? —gimió _colgándose_ de su cuello.

—Hace dos años que te conozco de esta forma…

—Ajá…

—¿Quieres… ?—Dios Santo, era un adulto, podía con eso.

—¿Quieres? —le dio el pie, que creyó acertadamente, necesitaba.

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Hevn estalló en risas, lo que llevó a Paul a tomar distancia para juzgarla con la mirada.

—Creí que me dirías "¿ _Quieres casarte conmigo_?"—se explicó aún divertida.

—Sé cual sería tu respuesta, así que primero lo primero —volvió a buscar su cintura, hundiendo sus labios en el cuello—¿Y, qué dices?

—No estaría mal un cambio en mi vida.

Ahora el que comenzó a reír resuelto era el mismísimo Paul, y la que cuestionó la actitud fue la rubia. El señor Wang se vio obligado a exponerse, sin poder acallar las carcajadas.

—Imagino la cara que han de poner los otros dos cuando de un día para el otro nos vean juntos.

—Increíble que hayan sido los únicos dos que todavía no se dieron cuenta.

—Viven encerrados; uno en una caja de pizza, y la otra en una casa de barbies.

—¡Que cruel eres, Paul!

Pero de igual modo ella también rompió a reír, algo resignada pero a la vez agradecida con esos dos jovencitos que se habían preocupado, a su retorcida manera, por ellos.

No obstante no está solo quien quiere estarlo.

—Creerán que todo será gracias a ellos.

—Dejémoslo con la ilusión —rogó Hevn—, al menos por un tiempo.

Ginji así aprendió que como Cupido, le venía bien el trabajo de vendedor de cosméticos. Natsumi por su lado dejó de husmear en vidas ajenas. Por fortuna Ban no tendría que soportar las geniales ideas de Amano, nunca más.

Claro, sin contar que en el último tiempo prestaba demasiada atención a las actitudes hoscas de Shido. No tardó en decir: _Necesita una alegría_. Que otro plan macabro, con funestos y doloroso resultados, fue llevado a cabo.

El emperador relámpago tenía dos empleos: Ser un Get Backers y ser un patético celestino. En ninguno de los dos tenía la suerte que le hubiese gustado tener, pero siempre le ponía ganas y buena cara al mal tiempo.

 **Fin**


End file.
